


The Thief

by bratinella



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratinella/pseuds/bratinella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Thief AU] Haruka tries to steal something and Makoto suddenly pops out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I was searching for an interesting AU to take up and found a Thief AU. However, I had to mix the character roles up. It might be fast paced in the first few paragraphs but the butt whoopin' is there. Hope you all like it!

For someone who had a good family background and practically a clean name, Haru could not remember just when and how he started in his career. It was looked down upon by citizens and good people alike but, for those who lived in luxury and power, they need people like him. It was not your everyday job nor a practical one but it did pay his bills plus leave him a lot more for an extra. It was a dangerous and tricky, not for the weak hearted and for fools either. One wrong move and everything will be compromised. He might just get killed, too.

In short, Haru was a thief. Not just any ordinary thief but a highly paid thief. His tasks usually comprised of burglary and thievery. His clients were usually less than reputable than those who coming from a political party. Even millionaires and billionaires alike had their own stash of precious things. One such person was his client. He tasked him to steal a diamond piece worth half a billion in exchange for a handsome price. Of course, they had a bargain and Haru found himself sneaking away towards the target location without much of a noise and undetected.

The place was loaded: highly sensorized cameras, motion detecting lasers, pressure plated marble flooring, armed security manpower, and, of course, the dogs. It was hilarious, really, but it was what he was dealing with for quite some time. Haru passed them one by one, not wasting time to think of anything else since he studied every move and step he makes before he breaks in.

His entry was flawless, not a single detail out of place and he was proud of that. Now, here he was before the targeted gem and he quickly disabled the alarm on it's resting bed before scooping it. Upon inspection, Haru could see why his client desire the diamond - beauty and elegance that could make even the monarchy of England bow to it - and safely tucking it inside a leather satchel then inside his waist bag.

Haru found his exit barred before he could even take a step to make his exit. It seemed like his client was not the only one who wanted the gem and the person standing by the door was no security agent. More like, the person donned a similar outfit as Haru's. There's no mistaking the black leather over all and the tactical pants and boots, a lot of pockets to keep things in and a waist bag. His face or half of it was covered and the only thing recognizable about him were those smoldering green eyes that were shimmering against the darkness of the room.  If Haru's intuition was correct, this person was a thief, too, and he had to be careful with him since he had an idea as to why he's here.

"Sorry. You're late." He started smoothly, testing the water and mentally preparing himself to defend. He did not like to brawl but, if forced, he would like to render his enemy useless as fast as he can.

The other man sighed, the sound muffled by the cloth mask he was wearing and a gloved hand reached for the back of his head to scratch that part. He acted troubled. "Oh... Huh. That's going to be a problem." The worry in his voice sounded genuine on Haru's part but he still did not lower his defenses. No matter how ridiculously awkward the man was, he's still dangerous.

Haru shook his head in disbelief - _was he toying with him?_ \- and squared his shoulder, becoming more serious since time was of the essence to him. He did not want to waste his time chatting with a stranger inside a very well protected area. "Out of my way."

The man glanced at him, green eyes regarding him with care until it broke into a cheerful pair - or what Haru could manage to detect in his hidden smile. "That's rude of you." He chirped with a chuckle despite his offended person. "How about I let you out safely in exchange for that thing inside your bag, hm?"

There was a storm brewing. The two of them knew it. The variables fit the equation of chaos: two thieves, one diamond. Haru's eyes narrowed at the bargain, his suspicion answered as to what the other wants. He took a single step backwards as he glowered at the other thief before him. "I said get out of my way."

"What a stubborn guy." Those green eyes shone with an unusual affection, understanding, before becoming cold, crisp, and sharp, enough to give Haru a chill up his spine. "I really don't want to hurt you but, if it's the only way, then so be it."

The last part of his sentence was almost low but Haru's attention focused more on the force coming towards him at an incredible speed. The unknown man was running to him and Haru's face almost got acquainted his fist before deflecting it to the side. The impact on his hand was heavy but it did not stop him from flinging a knee to his flank. That was stopped by the man's free hand which gave him the chance to swing his fist back and out. Haru ducked low and smashed the heel of his palm up to the chin.

It nearly caught the cloth but the man cartwheeled himself away before Haru could do more damage. "You're good. No wonder many would like to buy your services."

"You know me..." Haru's tone was low and held poison, a clear indication that he's pissed and impatient to get get away from here. "...but I don't know you."

"I don't do well with fame but I know you've heard about me." There was a purr in his words as he spoke and Haru only seethed as he charged at him with abandon, jumping in air almost six feet up and swiveled around to slash a leg across his enemy. The man defended himself with his forearm and cursed, his eyes indicating pain from the impact. Haru regained his footing but he had no time to defend himself from a knee jabbing towards his gut. The force took the air out of his lungs and Haru was on his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

This is why he did not like brawling. Close combat was not his forte and his methods were only effective for a few minutes. Now, someone he did not know defeated him by a margin and forced him on his knees. The man took a handful of dark hair from behind his head and yanked it back painfully, making Haru groan in pain. His breathing was still labored and every expansion of his chest was painful. There was something cool and sharp pressed against his side and Haru wondered briefly if his life was nearing to its end.

"I like you. You're adorable when you're angry." Haru felt a chuckle next to his ear, breath flowing against his skin as if teasing it. Damn this guy and damn his ticklish spot. 

The knife was gone from his side, only to feel if slipping between his suit and the strap of his waist bag to slice it free. "Someday, I'll come to find you. I'd love to have a chat with you on a more... _private_  setting." He purred once more against his ear and gave his neck - Haru's covered neck - a sharp nibble, making the ravenet flinch and thrash against his hold. The man relinquished him with a laugh and immediately bolted out of the exit, leaving Haru flushed and without a loot to take home.

 

* * *

 

"Soooo... did you have fun last night?" Nagisa, the bartender, grinned from ear to ear as he looked at his long time friend gulp the remaining of his whiskey down before glaring at the happy-go-lucky blond before him. Last night was the worst mission of Haru life. He was beaten down to the floor, was forced on his knees and got pick pocketed by another. What's more, he let him discover a weakness and, most importantly, he left a mark on him!

"Don't even start, Nagisa." The ravenet warned, his irritation apparent.

"You looked like you had fun. There's even a sign of it..." Of course, the bartender did not stop. In fact, he laughed out loud that the patrons suddenly stared at them and served Haru another glass of liquor. "...right there, Haru-chan." He pointed to Haru's neck, the wound...or bite mark... was covered by the neck line of his turtle neck and away from prying eyes.

"I was careless. He's better." Haru grumbled, admitting his mistake before the listening blond and halfheartedly downed his second glass of whiskey.

"Of course, he is." Nagisa waved a dismissive hand as if he was well informed of the facts. "He's not called Orca for nothing, you know."

It's like cold water was dumped over him and Haru suddenly became enlightened. The facts were not lying and it all lead to the other famous thief, Orca. It was no wonder he knew of Haru and his methods. That person was always watching him like a hawk anyway. Haru did not care that time so as long as he would not interfere with his work. Last night, they finally met in person.

"This is interesting." Haru snorted, as he stared at the liquor in his glass.

"I wonder..." The blond mused as he made another drink behind the bar, a knowing smile appearing on his face. "...how Iruka would fare against the Orca. I assume you would hunt him down soon, yes?"

"Maybe. Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, folks! Please tell me if the story is fast or slow or if there's something wrong. I accept constructive criticisms, too. Review and comments are appreciated!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
